


Maybe This Wasn't Such A Good Idea

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Sora are the worst mix of bad influences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Wasn't Such A Good Idea

"Wow. Real smart, Sora, way to go."  
  
"This is not my fault! I... don't remember whose fault it is, but it's not mine!"  
  
"You just killed your point."  
  
Sora kicked the brown weed hopelessly trying to grow on the side of the road and glanced behind him again at the gas station. Roxas held his head in his hands and tried not to think too much.  
  
"I'm sure that there's something we could do for a quarter..." Sora began, but Roxas cut him off.  
  
"No.  _No_. No way."  
  
\--  
  
 _"Hey, Riku? It's Sora."_  
  
"What's up, dude?"  
  
 _"Um, Roxas is here with me, and... well, can you come pick us up?"_  
  
"Sure. Where are you?"  
  
 _"'Bout ten miles outside of Hollow Bastion, I think."_  
  
"... What? How the hell did you get out there?"  
  
 _"Well, Roxas and I got really drunk last night and apparently got on this bus and fell asleep, but when the bus driver found out that we didn't have any money he kicked us off at this gas station."_  
  
"Why didn't you call sooner, idiot?"  
  
 _"I don't have my cell, Roxas' is dead. And we have no money. I mean, none."_  
  
"Then how are you calling me now?"  
  
 _"The guy in the gas station paid us to clean the bathrooms."  
  
"Fuck you, Sora! Remind me to never, ever let you do anything ever again!"_  
  
"I take it Roxas wasn't too happy about that."  
  
 _"He did the girl's one."_  
  
"Ah."


End file.
